


A new dawn, a new day, a new life

by revhale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Male-to-Female Transformation, Mind Manipulation, Transformation, Transgender, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revhale/pseuds/revhale
Summary: James is oddly unconcerned that he can't recall a drunken hookup.His body and mind start changing, but the new, pink bubbly voice in his head helps him accept it.
Kudos: 15





	A new dawn, a new day, a new life

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by the wonderful Abby White.  
> Here’s a new one for me. My first M2F transformation story. Very rough draft, but I hope you enjoy.

Groggy.  
He’d never quite felt so groggy in his life, he couldn’t even remember what he’d been up last night, he remembered a woman. Shit, no was it a man?

James dragged himself out of bed, his head hurt like a bitch, something else felt wrong as well. It wasn’t until he sat down on the Riley he noticed how small his cock had gotten, sure it’d never been huge but it looked somehow different 

_Jesus I’m sure I’ll pull all the girls with this_

It was more than the cold air, though James was oddly unconcerned. His mind was pushed slightly, to accept it. Enjoy it a bit even. An odd thought crossed his mind, almost from someone else.

_Hey, it would be a lot easier to pull off panties with this._

His mind wandered to the underwear he still had stuffed in the top drawer. A sometimes hookup had left them months ago. He’d forgotten about them until now, suddenly tempted to see how they’d look on him.

He walked over to the drawer, his hand reached in and touched the soft satin and lace fabrics, shivers and electricity raced across his body, but no no that’s gay as well and he wasn’t gay, he shook his head and got dressed. Not noticing he had put on the joke pair of men’s pink briefs his Friends had brought his a joke  
  
It felt good. Right. Again words from nowhere came into his mind as his own voice. 

_I’m not gay. But it’s not gay to want to see a big cock cum, right?_

The thought startled him a little, but he could feel the flush of turn on at the thought.He started at himself for a moment longer in the mirror, and for the briefest of seconds, he could see a different vision of himself. Not his boyish shape, or underwhelming muscles. But of a pure wet dream.And as soon as it came to him, it was gone. Only the shadow of how it felt.

He left the house trying to shake the vision but it came again and again, never when he stared at a reflection but always out of the corner of his eye or in the briefest of glances. He also get thinking of his dick, he didn’t know why but the primal need to cum began to saturate his mind, his dick felt smaller and smaller as he got harder and harder throughout the day.

By the afternoon, he found himself running the to bathroom to touch himself. Any day before today, he would have had trouble making it down the hall without drawing attention. But now he was fully hard and barely visible. And for some reason, that made him even hornier.

He made it to the bathroom and came almost immediately after a single stroke. The sight of his diminished cock, seeming growing harder and smaller at the same time, made him unable to stop. Only after a half dozen dizzying, cumless orgasms, did he have enough self control to excuse himself for the day. His sweaty demeanor sold it to his boss, and soon he was on his way home, already growing hard again, thinking of how small his cock may get.

The rubbing of the fabric on his diminished manhood almost brought James to orgasm again and again on the ride home, now even the touch of the fabric on his nipples and breasts make them stand erect, his whole journey home was a mind boggling attack of sexual stimulation.

James found himself overwhelmed stumbling back into his flat. Every moment, every movement causing new wave of pleasure.Whatever was happening to him seemed to have doubled in intensity. He found it hard to keep track of time, or even if he was masturbating or just recovering.In these moments, James left himself open and willing to the true, transformation. In his heat he didn’t notice or care how much he was changing.

The night went by and maybe a whole day after that, his body seemed to be on fire, it raced down his veins t make his skin tingle and his cock shoot to the point where he didn’t even need to touch it, though he could barely find it if he wanted to. 

He didn’t know where the dildo had come from, maybe his ex had left it but it didn’t matter, not only was his cock begging for cum and now his ass was as well.

He’d never even considered anal before, but by the time he’d begun rubbing the dildo against himself, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Like he was built to be filled. 

And when he came, it was like finding purpose. That this is what she was made for. The warmth of the orgasm seemed to fill him, spreading out from the diminish nub of his cock.

She could feel herself becoming the true her. Letting go.

She wasn’t sure when she blacked out. Whether the orgasm as the cock entered her ass had been too much or if she’s passed out later, but when she opened her eyes sunlight filtered through her blinds, she felt sticky and deep down instantly knew she was covered in cum.

The impossibility of it didn’t even occur to her. In fact, very little was crossing her mind this morning. It was as if a pink haze had rose with the sun, clouding everything. 

She giggled. It was all very silly. Just like her.

The giggle seemed to slip out, she stood up and felt the cum begin to run down her body, she looked around. Her room was so full and boring, she brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, the long brown locks catching on her eyelashes.

Her hand froze in place as her felt her hair brush against her skin, the strange thoughts crossest her mind that once her hair had been much shorter, she must have gone through a Tom-boy phase at some point. Instead she went into her bathroom to shower.

She turned on the shower to get the hot water running, and caught herself in the mirror.  
Her silly brain wasn’t sure why, but it was as if she was seeing herself for the first time.  
Her hair was silky and shiny. Her lips formed a resting pout, just beestung enough to make strangers wonder if it was artificial.  
Her tits, like her lips, seemed unnaturally full and perky. She tried to remember if they were implants, but couldn’t recall.  
She lifted them slightly to feel, and immediately her nipples were hard.

Immediately forgetting her initial question, she stared transfixed at her own reflection, cupping and admiring her wonderfully round, breasts. How they looked even larger next to her tapered waist. How they balanced out her bubble ass in profile. How fun it was it just touch them and… 

The stream from the shower grew enough the obscure her image in the mirror. She pouted and wiggled in frustration, angry at the stupid shower for breaking her concentration.

Stepping into the shower, she finally began to wash the sticky mess that had covered her. It should have been uncomfortable, maybe even gross, but Jami had kinda liked the way it had looked and felt. Almost like it was the sign of a job well done. She giggled. 

She didn’t remember but she guessed she had made some men very happy last night. She was right, in a way.The feeling of water running over her skin was turning her on again. Jami would soon find out that it would be difficult to do almost anything without getting wet and horny.

She began playing with her nipple with one and exploring the new, soft tight warmth between her legs with the other. It didn’t take much to put her heavily into heat. Just looking down at her own body, rubbing herself…She noticed, between her fingers pinching her nipple, the smallest pale liquid.Soap?No, she hadn’t even been able to make it to lathering herself up before getting distracted by her horniness.

She pinched her nipple slightly harder, and nearly came.  
It felt soooooooooo good.

She giggled to herself, feeling the slipperiness on her breast.She found herself absentmindedly grinding harder against the hard exploring her pussy.

_Milk!_ She exclaimed, laughing at it. _I’m making milk from my titties!_

The exhilaration was unexpected but welcome, her fingers explored her new pussy, fumbling a little as in unused to it, the orgasm began to build within her, her fingers slipped inside making her gasp as she pinched her nipple, a spray of milk landed on the glass door, immediately mixing with the hot water, but the orgasm was too close now, her knees almost buckled as she jerked and fingered as she came.

She turned the shower off with a shaking hand, she looked down at the water and couldn’t tell her own juices and fluids from the water, she opened the door and stepped out, taking a moment to wrap herself in a towel. She sauntered into her bedroom, her eyes locked on to the digital clock.

_Crap I’m late for work!_ her voice was sultry, but with abandon she threw opened her wardrobe.  
Finding only men’s clothing for some reason she made do, she squeezed her way into a pair of navy trousers that seemed to almost become leggings as she put them on. Aside from that she threw on a white shirt with three buttons undone. She’s completely forgotten underwear and a bra, complete the look with a bit of hasty makeup and tying her hair up and she was sure she was ready.

Jami walked out the door and onto the street with a natural strut. It was impossible for her not to let her ass shake slightly, her chest stick out prominently, but she like it this way. All the better to turn heads and get the cute guy’s attention!

The sensation of feeling sexy filled her with confidence she smiles as men crossed legs and smiled and winked as women cast glances down to where her breasts shook with every step and how the nipples poked through the thin fabric. She decided two things, she was too goddamn good for her job and secondly she desperately needed to go shopping,

She walked in to work, some people almost recognized her whilst others seemed to ignore her entirely, she found her boss and within ten minutes of rather mind-numbing conversation- for he refused to admit it was actually Jami not this James person- she left with her finial paycheck. 

Next stop was the clothes store, she had compulsions to buy a little of everything but she also knew of a shop a little down the road that sold more…interesting items, she made a mental note to visit that after…

Jami exited the store with her arms full of her new clothes, beaming and giddy at her haul.  
The clerk who checked her out of the store had been a cute redheaded boy, likely still in highschool. He had blushed deep red, unable to keep eye contact the Jami, and she had giggled and flirted with him just a teensy bit.  
Now, she wondered if he was going to be thinking of her tonight. She moaned softly to herself at the thought of making him hard….  
The pink cloud seemed to carry her as she walked home, almost floating to her apartment.  
The only things she seemed to notice were the looks every passing man (and woman) gave her.  
She liked they way they couldn’t stop staring, the way they almost drooled at her figure and her gait.If she hadn’t had her hands full, she likely would have just pushed one of the cute ones right up against a wall and let them take her. Hell, it took what little control she still had to not just drop her bags and drag one into a quiet alley… 

The day was still young and so after she’d gotten home Jami decided to spruce up her look a little, she redid her makeup and also made sure to actually wear underwear this time, however she made sure she wore one of her more revealing outfits, she admired herself damn i look good she leaned forward and pressed her arms together making her breasts push together, the downblouse look was so sexual she almost aroused herself, after that she went online and checked out the local clubs to see if anything was going on tonight. she wanted to party

Jami had never gone clubbing before, and if she was still introspective at all, this may have told her something was off. Instead, she excitedly browsed the best nightclubs in the city on her phone while locking up and heading to the lobby.So many good options. How could a girl decide? 

Not only were there a few events happening tonight but some over the weekend as well including a sexy fantasy dress one she immediately agreed to go to, but she knew the protocol, you could never go to a club without already having had at least a couple drinks first, so she headed into town, tits still bouncing and ass still jiggling.

Walking through the night, the cool air against her skin, the pink cloud seemed to be fading.  
What am I doing?  
She asked herself for the first time this during strange, feverish day.  
_This… this isn’t me, is it?_  
She slowed her walk, biting her lip.  
_This was wrong. What was happening_.

Almost as if something sensed her hesitation, the voice that had spoken to her last night slipped back into her head.  
_This is me.  
I’m going clubbing because I’m a fun, silly girl.  
This is me.  
I’m a dumb bimbo, and this is everything I want._  
Immediately, the pink cloud seemed to roll back across her world. Everything was right.

She didn’t need a job.  
She didn’t need to be smart.  
She didn’t need to think.  
She just needed to accept the truth.

_Yes. This is right._ she thought and the pink cloud seemed to grow warm.  
Jamie giggled to herself. 

She didn’t need to worry. She just needed to have fun. 


End file.
